


Song-Inspired Half-Drabbles (Set 2)

by MyMomIsAtFault



Series: Half-Drabble Writing Exercise [2]
Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Princess Bride (1987), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMomIsAtFault/pseuds/MyMomIsAtFault
Summary: This time, I let my mom pick the fandoms and I picked the song lines. This batch was a little harder to write, but that's kind of the point of this exercise. And I'm happy with how they turned out.
Relationships: Buttercup/Westley (Princess Bride)
Series: Half-Drabble Writing Exercise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Bones/Feed the Tree, Belly: "I know all this and more"

As the official/unofficial therapist to Booth and his 'Squints', Lance knows a lot of secrets, big and small: Brennan's favorite color, Hodgins's relationship with money, Cam's parenting worries, how Booth likes his eggs, the details of Angela's love affairs.

The only secret he never _records_ is how to make his special coffee.

They'll just have to keep him around.


	2. Harry Potter/Over My Head (Cable Car), the Fray: "But that's how it's gotta be"

"Do you really have to leave, Professor?"

Remus looks up from where he's packing his case to see Neville Longbottom looking at him, nervously wringing his hands. "I'm afraid so, Neville," he replies. He tries not to let the boy see how badly he's hurting - it's hardly Neville's fault.

"Well - thanks anyway, sir," Neville says awkwardly, "for everything."

Then he bolts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, besides Harry and Hermione and Ron, Neville is the student who was helped most by knowing Lupin, and I wish we'd gotten to see more of them together. Lupin is unfailingly kind and patient, and a good teacher, and Neville is about as non-judgmental as they come; they could've really helped each other with their self-esteem issues.


	3. Incredibles/Ribs, Lorde: "We can talk it so good"

Helen takes another long sip of tea. "Thanks for listening," she says gratefully.

Edna waves her off: "I've told you before; I love our little chats. You come to Edna for good couture, good tea, good advice, and a good listener, yes?"

"And good gossip," Helen adds.

Edna grins. "Of course, darling."


	4. Percy Jackson (PJO)/Seven Nation Army, the White Stripes: "And I'm talking to myself at night"

"Let him be okay," Sally whispers to the darkness, "please, if you're listening - _anybody_ \- keep my baby safe. And Grover, and Annabeth, and Tyson... but especially Percy. Please. He's all I have."

She tries for hours to fall asleep. Eventually, she gives up, turning the light back on and grabbing her notebook.

If she can't sleep, she might as well write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sally Jackson is an awesome mom and an awesome character, and she does not get nearly enough love.


	5. The Princess Bride/Vanilla Twilight, Owl City: "But I'll miss your arms around me"

Buttercup embraces Westley before he leaves.

"I fear I'll never see you again," she whispers, lips trembling.

He smiles tenderly and tells her that even death cannot stop true love, and he is right.

Still, if she'd known how long she would go without his touch, she reflects later, she would've hugged him again.


End file.
